Right?
by emmalemon10
Summary: James Potter tries to figure out why Miss Lily Evans won't go out with him. Small oneshot. Fairly funny I think. [oneshot]


A.N: I've been bored at school….so, I decided to do a James and Lily one shot! YAAAAAAAY! this has all been done in Resource class (which should be used to study, but I really _don't care_)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters. If I did,, Voldemort would be turned into a toad and kept in a my school's biology lab, awaiting to be dissected. But alas….I do not have to power to do this….U.U

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Potter. Handsome. Friendly. Prankster. But a generally friendly guy. Right? Right.

James had everything he could possibly want. Friends. A loving family. School. Semi-good grades. His own personal "I Heart James Potter" fan club. He had everything. Right? **WRONG**.

There was one thing James couldn't have. And of course, it was the one thing or should I say person, he wanted most of all.

And her name was Lily Evans.

She was pretty and smart, and caring towards her friends. Everything James wanted in a girl. But, for some reason, God, Fate, Karma, BUDDAH!, what ever caused every little aspect of his life to go so right until now, wouldn't let him have the amazing, witty, but cruel, Lily Evans did not want him to be happy in the one thing he really wanted to be happy in. Why?

Every girl in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would fawn over him in hope that he would at least gaze in their direction, and then faint with pure joy. Except for _Evans!_ Why was she so…so….Un-fawning!?

"Mr. Potter. Are you paying attention?" Professor McGonagall glared at her pupil. James emerged from his thought and looked up at the older teacher.

"Yes ma'am." James replied, acting as if he heard every word she said.

" I sure hope so. This will be on the test." The professor turned and started talking to the class again, while James went deep into thought once again.

Is that why he liked her so much? Because she didn't like him back? Was it his ego just clouding his mind with blind affection?

Wasn't that what Remus called infatuation? Yeah. That's the word. Infatuation. Remus said he was infatuated with Lily. James denied it. Saying that he was truly in love with her. But Remus insisted that he _thought_ he was in love with Evans. That's how infatuation works.

His friends weren't really any help either. Sirius teased him and made jokes about how he should kidnap her, take her to some hidden place, like the Room of Requirement, and snog the hell out of her.

Peter, who was so immature in the aspect of Love, giggled every time Sirius made a comment like that. Wormtail would never find a girlfriend at this rate.

Remus just said that it was all in his head, and that even if it wasn't, Lily despised James so much that she would first cheat on her N.E.W.T.S than go out with him. (And we all know cheating isn't even in Lily Evans' vocabulary.)

Yeah. They were no help what so ever.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall crossed her arms. James looked up again, torn from his thoughts yet again.

"Yes Ma'am?" James asked.

"Do you intend to sit here all day, or would you like to go to lunch?" Professor McGonagall asked. James looked around. The large classroom was indeed empty.

"Oops." James stood up and gathered his things. He scurried out of range of Professor McGonagall's glare and found his friends waiting for him.

"Scary that woman is." Sirius cringed. "Dreaming about Evans again Prongs?"

"Does he think of no one else?" Remus rolled his eyes and looked at Peter who was giggling at the talk of girls. It was very sad. The poor boy.

"Listen mate. At this rate, you have infuriated Miss Evans at least…..10,000 times since you started this school a long, long 5 years ago."

"So?" James asked.

"So? Don't you think you should give up?" Remus asked. " There is no way that she will go out with you now? If you were a little nicer…." Remus said.

"I _am _nice to her!" James whined.

"I was going to say, a little nicer to others. You are some what nice to her without you teasing her over little things. But like what you do to Snape for instance."

"Snape's a git." James said.

"That may be, but you that Evans is always on your case about bothering him…pranking him….putting his under garments on one of the Quidditch poles."

"You have to admit. That was funny." Sirius said.

"Funny as it was." Remus said smirking with his friends. "Not putting underpants on school props may get you closer into getting in Lily's good graces."

"Even Snape's underpants?" James asked.

"Even Snape's underpants?" Remus nodded. James' shoulders sagged. He really did love torturing Severus Snape with a burning passion. But Lily was more important.

"Remus…what have you done?" Sirius asked. "You've ruined what the marauders stand for!" Sirius began to shake James by the shoulders. "Don't listen to him Prongs!"

"Sirius calm down." James said. "I'm going to see if I can make a deal with Evans."

"Whew. Scared me there." Sirius said.

"Oh there's Lily!" Peter pointed to the other end of the hall. Within seconds, three of the four marauders watched James start to walk over to the fiery red head.

"What's he going to do?" Sirius asked.

"Probably try to make a deal with Lily." Remus answered.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Peter asked. The other two nodded gravely.

"Evans!" James yelled after Lily. Lily turned around at the sound of her name, instantly regretting it when she saw who it was calling her.

"Not now Potter." Lily said starting to turn away.

"Wait, Evans." James followed her." LILY!" He tried to keep up with her, but she had evolved from brisk walk, to almost a sprint. She _really_ didn't feel like dealing with him apparently. "If I were to stop pranking that prat Snape, you'd go out with me, right?" He stopped when she didn't answer and she continued walking. "Right?...RIGHT!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: I guess that's a no, Potter old chap.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
